He Who Forever Walks
by AzureSkyTower
Summary: It was the final battle, everything lost, everyone. The two last attacks collided consuming the battlefield, Allen wakes up to hear the worst possible thing. Must his suffering continue even after death? Ghost!Allen
1. Prologue

**Hello. Welcome to a rather short in my opinion prologue.**

"speaking"

_thinking_

**~E****njoy~**

~ Allen's POV~

The time is finally here, the final battle. Anger boiled up inside me at I thought back to the bitter events that had just transpired. He killed them, that walking marshmallow destroyed everything I had in a span of a few minutes. To be fair all of the other Noah are dead but that means nothing now.

I readied crown clown, preparing for the last attack. Never again shall this _thing _kill an innocent human. Never again...

I raised my clawed arm and let it transform, molding around my anger like it had done on my first mission with Kanda, but this time, it was different.

Honestly I couldn't bear to insult him now. Not since...

It formed a cannon in its shining silver glory. A mess of gears surrounded the cannon opening and body. roughly the same size that it was in its mini-beam form.

Gears turning, I aimed it to the millennium earl as he prepared his dark void-like attack that he used in Edo.

Not a word was said as we momentarily glared daggers at each other, not willing to talk, both suffering from the loss that the other side caused.

Searing hot energy ran through my veins. I took a shaky breath and channeled all that heat into the mouth of the cannon.

We launched our attacks simultaneously—mine being an enormous azure beam—and they collided, filling the battlefield with a blinding wight light that consumed anything and everything in its path... including me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_...Is it over...?_

_._

_._

…_...Have I...?_

_._

_._

I slowly opened my stormy silver eyes, only to see nothing but a swirling darkness. Light footsteps could be heard behind me.

My instincts screamed at me to move, but it was futile. Aches littered my body like a constricting boa. Slowly and steadily I managed to get up, and my weariness was answered.

I whipped my head around, wincing from whiplash, to see a man with jet black hair, cool, onyx colored eyes pierced my soul. He was wearing a black trench coat with a green inside. It looked as if he was highlighted in some kind of calming blue light.

Come to think of it so was I.

"Allen Walker?" he asked, but I could tell he already knew who I was. I nodded anyways, just to show that I heard him.

"Am I..." I started, not to keen on finishing.

"Dead? Yes." he answered simply, his smooth kind voice doing wonders of calm my fairly confused mind.

"So... what now, do I go to heaven? or..." again not wanting to finish that sentence. He smiled a sad smile making me all the more nervous.

_Oh god no, why, what did I do?_ I thought dreadfully.

"Actually neither," seeing my thoroughly confused face he elaborated. "People who are cursed... don't move on, as if chained to an everlasting tether of fate." He dodged my gaze as he said that.

Despite my calm exterior my mind went a mile a minute, he gave me some time to process the information that was just given to me.

_I... I cant go to heaven, does that mean I will never see them again? Surely now that I'm dead... Mana has moved on, __right?__A__n-and the others? What happened to them? _Questions spun through my head, questions that I didn't know the answer to.

_Lenalee... Lavi... Kanda... Everyone... all gone..._ panic and dread consumed my mind as I went over all of the faces of my friends—no, my family.

~Reapers POV~

I looked sadly at the white haired boy in front of me. A vortex of emotion swirled in his silver eyes that no kid should have.

Betrayal, terror, dread, mistrust, loneliness, emotions that normally are foreign to most normal fifteen year-old boys could easily be seen. It seems his mask has finally fallen, I wish I could help him, I really do.

But really there isn't. The dead should stay dead. My job is only to guide that to which I find. I have _no control_. I don't call the shots.

Not like it would matter anyways.

I gazed at the child, energy whirling around me, just waiting for me to issue a command. Think you could alter time?

No, I guess not.

Its kind of funny really, poor child...

….poor _human child._...

…..gods clown...

….. his poor clown...

.

.

.

…...shall walk this world forever.

**So, how was this for a first chapter, well this is more of a prologue. I know Allen sounds a little OOC but think of this, he just lost everything he ever had, for a second time, and died in the process. Now add the additional suffering of him not ever being able to move on and well he has an excuse for acting strange.**

**I based the reaper off of Hei from darker than black**

**think of Hagun from Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan for allens cannon beam attack**

**think of hells explosion from darker than black for when the attacks clash**

**think of the dream world thing from ghost hunt minus the floaty thingies for the place after Allen dies.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue constructive criticism much appreciated flames will be ignored. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**~SkyTower signing out~**

1/16/15

Mid-term exams have ended so I decided to revisit my unfinished works and—Oh God was the grammar check on my computer that bad? I'm not going to even bother touching that bolded mess up there. Really? Floaty thingies? Why did no one tell me of this? This is why criticism is needed. At this point even flames would have helped.

I'm going to be going through all my stories, fixing up whats existing and adding one chapter to each.

This doesn't change the fact that all stories except spirit walker are on Hiatus. I can't bring myself to abandon a story.

One a day, people, one a day.

If you want to read ahead to see what it was like before, I warn you. It will show at the bottom like this if I have revised it.


	2. Crash Course

**Sorry this took so long a had to do something called idea hunting. The first chapter/prologue of this story was short and it was just the idea, so I didn't have to really come up with multiple things, hence why it is that short. This possibly could become a crossover with supernatural (there should be more of those) probably because it fits this story so well, but if it does than it wont soon and I am only on the third season hopefully farther by then and some of my knowledge will be biased on what I can make out of a few of my friends fan girling episodes. Also note that this starts right were the last chapter ends off, so we are still with the reaper here.**

**Also to that on person who reviewed **

The Weirdo In The Corner: Ya, I've had this idea for a long time, Allen as a ghost just makes sense. Thanks for being the _only person who reviewed._

**I do not own D. Gray-man, This is purely fan-made.**

**~Enjoy~**

~Allens POV~

I calmed down a bit as my mind finally was able to process the information given.

_Everything is fine, I'm just dead and maybe will never see my friends again. Yep, things are fine, just fine, wonderful, fine, fine, fine. _Oddly enough, despite my panicking mind, those thoughts came out as calm as my outward appearance.

Should I be worried about that?

The onyx eyed man before me seemed to notice that I had come to terms with the tornado that was my head. Those very eyes were incredibly soft, as if he sees people react as I did many times before.

Then again, he probably has.

He took a few steps forward and started to speak.

"Now that you're feeling better," I really wasn't,"There are quite a few things that I think you should know."

At my thoroughly confused face he elaborated. "What, you didn't think I would send you on your own without telling you a little about what you will face in your time ahead. Don't think that because you're dead that you're invincible."

This was said kindly even though the words themselves held a joking quality.

He started an agonizingly long speech. "Spirits live on a different pane of existence than the rest of the world. You won't be bound to this world as some are, but you still will have to go through it to do many things."

Trying to find my way is obviously going to be an imposibility.

"The reason why this is such a pain really is how to navigate it. You could get hopefully lost, and no, this has nothing to do with your poor navigational skills." I bit back a retort and continued to try to commit everything he says to memory.

"One step you're all the way across town and two more you're in someones memory!"

"Just think of this," he continued," most places are in a sense, a room. Everything is connected and if you're not careful you may jump rooms to somewhere you don't want to be."

"All the rooms are shaped to reflect something. The room most dependent on its inhabitants is the memory room. Each room is one memory and most of the spirits that have to live through their deaths reside in this type of room." He pauses and looks at me, somehow I know he is giving me time to fully understand what he is saying.

That made sense. If I went to a room that had spirits constantly reliving their lives, the room must have something to do with it.

"On the other side of the spectrum, There is property biased rooms. Usually one house or building is this type. They are in a sense the place they are." _…... __What?_

"Some if not most of the earthbound spirits live in this type of room. Though they are not in the 'same space' per say, they still affect the living as well as the energy in the area they are at. In this type of room, the spirits are more conscious in a way; they are able to and most likely will try to interact with you."

Probably someplace I want to avoid. I started taking notes, though I don't know where I got the pen and paper.

"Those two are the most common, types but there are many more. Like black and white, there will always be many shades of gray in between. If you think of it like this knowing where you want to go will be much easier."

He proceeded to tell me how to jump from in between the spaces.

He stopped to let me write and seemed to be thinking of what to say next. "Honestly there isn't any other ways to easily navigate the world, you really will have to figure out how to on your own." at this my face contorted into a full blown pout. He chuckled and ruffled my snow white locks.

_So I'm going to get lost in this place, though I don't think my wonderful navigational skills will really affect this. I wonder what these rooms will be like, or if that trick he told me will work for me. _

I continued this train of thought quietly for a few moments before smiling as a signal to the raven topped male to continue with his lessons, which he happily did.

"One thing has to do with the people you may encounter. Most people will not know of your existence unless you try to make your presence known. There are some, however, that may be able to see or sense you despite your wishes. These people as you know are mediums, or people finely in-tune with spirits."

This makes me feel kind of bad. Despite my curse I never really believed in mediums, always suspecting them to be some kind of ploy.

Though, it makes sense why I would, my life isn't all puppies and rainbows.

"Not all mediums—in fact most do not—know they are one. This means you will have to be careful to tell if they are one first before they do. Be careful if you are to approach them in any way." he warned wholeheartedly.

He proceeded to tell me of the various types of mediums. After commenting that I wouldn't be able to take my notes with me, I tossed the paper away.

"Most mediums develop a mind-scape to control their powers. A mindscape is a mental plane that reflects your own personality. It is a place where you can reflect on events, and basically holds your thoughts. It also has a path to your memories, all of them, many people don't know that its impossible to forget something, you just don't have access to the memory at the time. Everyone has one but few know how to really enter it."

"On another note, there is a dream-scape. A dream-scape is something you have been to before, it is a lot like a mindscape but its where you go in your dreams. This is much easier for spirits to interact with, but be careful as one wrong move and you could give the person nightmares."

My mind immediately began to wander to that strange dream world he went to with the reverse colors, shadow people, and Neah in it. Forcing myself to come back to reality- or whatever you call this- I signaled for the reaper to continue his lesson.

"... You know, he really did love you. Both of them did. You had quite the dead family..." He murmured.

"Giving people nightmares is wrong and only is done by evil spirits. They not only torment the living but you too. They often know how to trap other spirits onto a location to torture them, so avoid touching them or anyone they touch. It doesn't matter if its a nice spirit, like it or not it will capture you too." He said with warning laced into every word coming out of his mouth.

I winced as if the information was acid. His words were Stern, yet his eyes sad.

"Avoid really any evil entity you come across unless you know for sure that you are stronger then it. They are not afraid to consume you, they will try to absorb you."

He looked at me and carefully gave the next piece of information. An exorcist can get rid of the spirit, but they can get rid of me too.

"your abilities will be more powerful than the average ghost, but because you are new at this your energy levels will be low and it will show. Think of it like this, your abilities are strong and so are you, but you endurance will be trash for the first few months." He gave a light chuckle.

"Another thing to note is your Innocence. Luckily when those two attacks collided, the two substances canceled each-other out so Crown Clown was not damaged. Honestly he would go to the ends of the earth for you, and without a doubt is waiting for you now. Other shards like the ones your friends accommodated might want to go with you too- if you find them- but I think the others just want to be left alone."

My face fell for a moment at the mention of my friends, but I quickly caught it. …_.. too soon. _I silently thought. I had a feeling that this lesson time was slowly coming to a close.

He faltered for a second before continuing talking. "There is one thing I have to tell you..." he shyly stated earning a confused look. "When going to the physical world, your appearance might be altered by the curse, how I don't know but it will." He talked slowly as if scared of my reaction.

I decided not to dwell on it long and deal with it later. "Thank You." I said, my voice scratchy from lack of use.

His face lit up, and he smiled again. "Oh and one more thing, time is odd here so we have been here for a few centuries. I will be in the twenty-first century when you get there." I groaned as one thought entered my mind.

_This means I'm going to get triple lost doesn't it._

**Well there we go, the first chapter of He Who Forever Walks. This chapter was meant to explain a lot in the sense of what knowledge I will be using for this story. Of course I left out a bit for Allen to discover but whatever. Sorry if this is a bit dialogue heavy but it kinda has to be. I still don't know if I should call the reaper Hei or give him another name. If there are any problems with my story, any at all, then tell me as this is not beta-ed. If anyone wants to add some supernatural knowledge that I missed then tell me. **

**Please review constructive criticism is welcome**

**~AzureSkyTower~**

1/16/15

I cut out some of the explaining. It seemed a little boring. Although having things taught is fun, too much is just too much. I'll probably be updating the changes once every day. Revising all of this is not that time consuming but the new chapters will be, so I have to give myself time.

I'm just going to leave the old AN's in there for old times sake.

It shows how much a person can mature in not all that much time.

Although it may seem a bit longer, Its actually a good few hundred words shorter.

Oh well.


	3. Swedish Asylum?

**Sorry this took so long, but I had an idea that needed a bit of research first, plus the length of this chapter, it took some time. This starts where the last chapter left off.**

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'reading'_

~Allen's POV~

With the knowledge that I will be heading into the world many years into the future, one major problem surfaced in my mind. I have no idea where I will go, much less what I will do there. I looked to the reaper in front of my, meeting his hesitant gaze. The unasked questions not going unnoticed.

"You will know where you want to go when you head into the world, as for what to do I would recommend building up your abilities after you find out what they are. There also is the idea that you could do a little of what you did before; protecting the living, 'cause there are not enough reapers to handle guiding the dead and the evil that remains." He said, smirking at that last part.

"Another thing I forgot to say, you most likely look very different than what you would call normal due to the fact that you are cursed. How you will look I don't know but make sure you keep that in mind." He added after what seemed like a moment of thought.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and I needlessly nodded in reply.

I felt what could only be described as the feeling you get when spinning, as that was what the world around me was doing. Soon I found myself looking down on the earth, but it didn't look as I remember. It was all black with a grid of golden yellow light intersecting at different points all over it. Despite the odd appearance I knew exactly what it was.

It's the energy grid, certain areas have more energy as others and it shows at every intersection. Those intersections were really at random, forming a net like structure rather than a grid. One suspicious thing caught my eye, it looked like an anomaly, something that wasn't normally supposed to be there, it is _wrong._

I could tell, it is not normal, wrong, so very wrong. _Something is going to happen there_. I thought with a sure feeling. Something is going to happen, the anomaly proves that something is there and it is going to cause this event that I have to stop.

_So this is what he meant when he said I would know what I wanted to do._

That had decided it, I am heading there. I idly noted where on earth it was, S_weden, figures. _I thought dryly, not even knowing why it 'figured.' I focused intently, and the world started spinning again. _Closer, I need to know where in Sweden I am to go. _Then my head snapped up and I found myself in a place very different from where I was before.

A large building towered in front of me. I could even mistake it as a mansion, but the sheer amount of windows suggested otherwise. _A hotel perhaps?_ It was clearly old, and very much in disrepair. Kind of like those old abandoned hospitals that we've been to to find innocents. The building as well as I am on an island in the middle of a large lake. Surrounding the lake is a seemingly endless expanse of forest.

_Yep, definitely Sweden._

It was strange, the whole area had some kind of …. Strangeness? That sounded too much like a question. I decided to head into the building whilst the strangeness kept on nagging me. One step into it and the overpowering strangeness seemed to consume me. It was all so- Oh my god if I say strange one more time I swear I will explode.

Anyway, there was an odd feeling, one that I know that I've felt before, but I can't put my finger on it. I continued to walk in what I now can assume is a hospital of some sorts given the wheelchair that I just passed a second ago. Best thing about being a ghost is you don't have to worry about having to find a way in, or trespassing laws.

I entered a small room with what looked like the skeleton of a bed, a dresser, and a small desk. I slowly investigated. I opened the dresser, all that was left in it was a few scraps of cloth, maybe they will be useful later on. The bed still has a mattress but any sort of sheets were no where to be found. The last thing to look into was the desk. The drawers were empty except for a few pens that seemed like they might be able to work and a few unused glow-sticks.

If anyone was wondering why I could even touch anything, I found out almost immediately that one of my abilities is to go completely solid as If I was never dead.

I ran my hand over the worn wood, and found something odd. One piece, seemingly a perfect rectangle stood out in particular. I pushed down on it and a secret compartment opened up on the bottom, inside a book of some kind, no bigger than ones hand.

I opened it up to a random page, surprisingly being the page of the most recent and last entry and started to read.

_'Dear Diary,_

_This is probably the last time I will be writing, I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse. There is something in here, and it will do things, to the people, to me, it will do so much more. This place is an asylum for the mentally insane, does that make me so too?_

_This place is going to close down, all the patients are going to be leaving, but that does not mean this place will be empty._

_The creature that is here, it feeds on emotion and causes people to go insane._

_Funny right?_

_What ever is here is going to do much more due to how long it has waited for a meal. It consumed all the lost souls that lingered, making it ever more powerful._

_If only I hadn't year walked. People called me mad for doing so, which I think is odd because it used to be popular a long time ago._

_But it wont get that far if you have any say in it, right Allen?_

_Sincerely,_

_Alicia West_

_or "patient 7" as I'm often called._

_P.S. During my time here I observed the behaviors of the creature and wrote them down in this book. By the time you read this those notes would have been ripped out and scattered throughout the asylum. Find them and you may find a way out. Many people could possibly be depending on you whether you know it or not, I believe you won't let them down, Allen'_

Reading this sent chills all up and down my spine as questions swirled like a tornado in my head. How did she know my name when I had been with that reaper for who knows how long? Am I really in an insane asylum? How could she have predicted the anomaly and what the heck is a year walk?

I started to get a headache while trying to calm my thoughts, the entry leaving way more questions then answers. True to her word, many pages in the small book were missing, I can't believe I missed that before. Given that there once was a friend here, I decided to make this room home base. The diary still had half of it empty, she wouldn't mind if I used it to document my time would she?

Sitting next to the desk was an empty messenger pack that looked as if it was left there for me. I put the glow-sticks and pens in the front compartment of the pack and started to examine the second drawer. Inside was a small tablet that glowed when I pushed a button. Words explaining what it was popped up, she probably left this for me too.

Sitting under the tablet was a detailed map of the building with red X's on it. I started to mess around with the tablet and it flashed. A digital form of the map started to form on the screen with the markings.

That will definitely make things easier.

I finally looked to the last items in the drawer. Inside was a lighter and a large heavy book. I picked up the book and looked inside. Almost all of the pages had so much water damage, they were illegible. All except one page that depicted a seal of some sort that lets in good spirits and keeps out evil beings.

Now that I think about it, the same drawings are on the walls of the room, I had thought they were just graffiti. That explained how this stuff remained for the most part undisturbed.

I laid out the map on the desk and took one pen out. I tested it on the paper and set it next to it, for I was going to put notes on what each of those marks are. After that I took another pen and grabbed Alicia's diary, I proceeded to write all that I know and felt down on the paper. It went a little like this:

_'Dear Alicia,_

_It seems a little odd that I am addressing this to you but whatever. Upon entering this building and even when outside I felt a strange (_boom!) _energy in the air. Even when I was returning to earth I had a chance to see the energy grid and an anomaly was what brought me here._

_Apparently a creature dwells here causing insanity and what soon is to be more, bit I don't think that is the only being I have to worry about in the area._

_Thank you for providing all that you have in this, the map especially as I have a horrible sense of direction._

_Soon I am to head out to get to the bottom of this, but now I must rest. I hope you don't mind me using your bed, its not like you will anytime soon._

_That reaper did say that I will have horrible endurance for a while, and switching to solid when I entered this room tired me out. That reminds me, I never got to catch his name, I hope we meet again some time, he was nice._

_For the time being I will see if I can find some of the notes without running into it. It seems like you could see the future, but you never explained what those marks are. Are they places where I will run into it, or are they where the missing notes are?_

_Sincerely,_

_Allen Walker_

_P.S. I still don't know what a Year Walk is._

A yawn escaped my mouth as I finished and made my way to the bed. It was uncomfortable but it would have to do. My eyes slowly drifted shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well there you have it, my second chapter to HWFW. There is one small problem, I don't have any reviews. Actually that is not all that true, I have two, but two is not nearly enough when all they do is praise me finding a story premise with many ways were I can go with it. The worst insult ever is to say something is great, or that you are doing a good job. A real compliment it telling someone how they can make it better, how they can further their career as an artist/writer/musician. I know this story is not bad as you guys would certainly tell me if it was, but I need to know if there is something I can do to make it better then it already is. If you couldn't already tell I am using Swedish lore in this part of the story. I will make this a crossover with supernatural but that comes much later, after the whole thing with this asylum.**


End file.
